


An Overdue Proposal

by Raphiday



Series: Vampire Slayer AU [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alibaba Saluja/Hakuryuu Ren, But now Sinbad loves Ja’far, Implied one-sided Sinbad/Rashid Saluja, Judal/Kouha Ren, M/M, Sinbad was the one with the feelings, Vampire Slayer AU, You don’t have to read Red as Blood Yellow as Sunshine to understand this fic, but it would help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raphiday/pseuds/Raphiday
Summary: Post-Red as Blood, Yellow as Sunshine, Ja’far thinks of the life Sinbad and he have shared together as he plans to ask Sinbad to share it in one more way than before.





	An Overdue Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Magi New Year’s Exchange gift for achromic-viper! I hope they like it!

The wedding of Prince Hakuryuu Ren and King Alibaba Saluja had been an event for the ages, one that historians already began to proclaim the world would speak of fondly for centuries afterward. Ja’far, sitting with a surprisingly sober Sinbad (well, relatively sober, Sinbad still had quite a few drinks) as the reception finally began to wind down around one in the morning, knew Balbadd, and Koutown in particular, certainly would, and for multiple reasons at that. One particularly comedic reason came in a form oddly relevant to Ja’far’s own latest recurring thoughts when it came to Sinbad.

Judal, the royal Magi of the Kou Empire, had attempted to propose to Kouha in the middle of Alibaba and Hakuryuu’s wedding ceremony, mostly because he had been left out of the wedding party, but an infuriated Hakuryuu had stopped his wedding vows midway through, and were it not for the efforts of Hakuei, Alibaba and Kougyoku, Judal would have been bodily thrown out of the wedding service. Ja’far couldn’t say he would have minded that.

However, he was beginning to mind not being in his bed (Sinbad had certainly rubbed off on him, and Ja’far had adapted to some aspects of the vampiric life far less than anyone anticipated) and he asked Sinbad, “May we go back to our room?”

“I’m certainly fine with that,” Sinbad said, getting up from the couch he had previously been lounging on, “And it seems our guests of honor left about an hour ago anyway, probably to finally consummate their wedding vows.”

“Alibaba and Hakuryuu have slept together before, Sinbad,” Ja’far deadpanned, if only to see the comically surprised look on Sinbad’s face. It made a small part of Ja’far smile when he saw that look remain the entire way to their room.

Sinbad flopped onto the bed and said, “We probably should return to Sindria within the next few days, see exactly how this marriage is going to change our relationship with the Kou Empire, but I do want to know how _certain_ things went and exactly how our newlyweds will be spending their honeymoon before we go–”

Ja’far took a deep breath and said, “I have had something on my mind for a while, Sinbad, something today’s wedding ceremony in particular brought to the forefront of it.”

Sinbad grinned and fondly stroked Ja’far’s cheek as he said, laying down on the bed and beginning to take the covers, “Ah, Ja’far, you never change. Still worried about the political ramifications for Sindria of even a marriage between two people from two entirely different countries–”

“That’s not what I’m thinking about, Sinbad!” Ja’far snapped.

He sat up and asked, “Then what are you thinking about?”

“We have traversed a long and winding road together. We certainly didn’t have the most auspicious start,” Ja’far began, sitting beside Sinbad and holding his hand.

_Ja’far straddled his latest mark, planning to quickly slash his throat and get the bounty from Barbarossa by the end of the following day. He pouted, noting that the sleeping mark under him looked only slightly older than him, and wondered why a grown king would be so threatened by a teenager as to order his assassination._

_Unfortunately, just as he was about to shrug his uncertainty away and do what he was paid to do, the mark woke up._

_“Hey, who are you and what are you doing in my room?!” his supposed-to-be-dead mark asked, grabbing Ja’far’s arms._

_He struggled to free his arms and snapped, “Let me go and die already, you stupid–”_

_A bright, disarming grin greeted Ja’far as the young man chirped not thirty seconds later, “Join me!”_

“And there have certainly been bumps in the road, turns we could have never anticipated,” Ja’far continued.

_“With this treaty, Sindria is recognized by Balbadd as an independent country!” Sinbad proclaimed to the cheering crowd of thousands below._

_“Balbadd will always share a special friendship with Sindria,” Rashid Saluja said quietly a few minutes later, a proud smile on his face as he, Sinbad and Ja’far heard the people celebrating. Sinbad stood firm and held his hand out to him, ready for the handshake to make them equals at last._

_“You needn’t be so formal with me, Sinbad,” Rashid said, pulling him into a hug._

_Ja’far did not know why his gut had churned at the sight of Sinbad sighing happily into the hug Rashid had given him; he only knew that it did. The sight of Rashid’s youngest son Alibaba running into them and hugging Sinbad’s leg didn’t even console him; okay it might have helped a little._

“and both joys and tragedies that have changed us irrevocably.”

_The battle for Sindria raged on, and Barbarossa’s forces were far stronger than anyone could have expected. The king of Parthevia himself had Sinbad pinned, and though Sinbad was trying to access his djinn equips, his magoi was draining through some magic in Barbarossa’s arm by the second._

_“Pisti please!”_

_Pisti’s eyes widened. “You know the weight of what you’re asking me to do?”_

_“Yes! Sinbad’s going to die if I don’t do this, and I can’t save him if I’m not–”_

_“You can’t change your mind after I turn you, Ja’far, so I need to know you’re actually certain about this and not just doing this because you’re desperate!” Pisti yelled, casually snapping a looming enemy’s neck._

_Time seemed to stop for the both of them as Ja’far said with more surety than he ever thought possible, “Yes, Pisti, I have thought of this for a long while, and I want you to turn me into a vampire.”_

“Yet through it all, through every change, through every shift in fate, I have always loved you, and I know in my gut, I know in my soul, that I always will.”

_“Ja’far, it’s all right!”_

_“None of this is all right, Sinbad, I’m not going to make you some slave to my urges just because the monster in me sings for your blood!”_

_“You are not a monster, not before, and certainly not now,” Sinbad said. “The contract made tonight will only balance out a power I wish I never had over you in the first place.”_

_Ja’far sighed, reminded of their status as King Candidate and Household Vessel. “And you’re sure of this? You’re sure you want to make this blood contract with me?”_

_“You have always been my equal, Ja’far,” Sinbad said, placing the knife to his jugular and making two small marks there, “Now the world will know it too.”_

“I have longed forever to be at your side,” Ja’far said, placing a gentle hand on the mark on Sinbad’s neck, two silver knives bound by red thread, “And when you consented to be mine at this, I had thought my heart could not get fuller.”

“Why are you telling me this now?” Sinbad said, tilting his head slightly and resolutely staying awake.

“Because now, seeing Alibaba and Hakuryuu be wed, there is one last thing I want from you,” Ja’far said, taking a silver and red rope bracelet from his robes and presenting it to him, “Sinbad, please marry me.”

Sinbad stilled; a silence that could have eaten Ja’far’s heart followed, and he wondered if perhaps the ghosts of those Sinbad had loved before would plague them forever after all.

Sinbad then sighed, chuckled, once again placed a fond hand to Ja’far’s cheek, and said, “Apparently it’s tasteless to propose during somebody else’s wedding ceremony, as Hakuryuu made violently clear to absolutely everyone earlier today, but had I known you would beat me to the punch, Ja’far… I would have damned propriety to hell and back.”

“So you’re telling me yes?”

“Of course I am! I love you too, Ja’far,” Sinbad said, pulling Ja’far into his arms, “And I would love to be your husband.”

With that, they lay back together on the bed and kissed and kissed until they couldn’t fight off sleep anymore, and when sleep came to them they embraced it and each other, glad in the knowledge that they would bear the name of fiancés when morning light came.


End file.
